1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server cabinet, a power distribution unit (PDU) may be mounted at a front side of the cabinet, and interfaces of servers are at the rear of the servers. Therefore, it is necessary to define an opening for cables in the cabinet, which extend through the opening and connect the interfaces of the servers and the PDU. The number of the cables varies as the number of the servers varies. When the number of the cables is small, the opening has a large area of venting, which will disturb airflow in the cabinet.